falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian: Political Commentary Edition
The Parliamentary “Communist” Party So far under Igor Sizov and Vladimir Ulyanov the Communists have lurched from their far-left perch that it ran on to now be a party that is more comfortable in the center/center-left. When it came to policy such as the much needed Weapons Control Act of 542 AER, which would have stopped the mass sale of weapons that can be acquired easily in The Federation saying that “Self-defense” was not a good enough reason to stop the whole-sale of weapons period. Their political record for the past two parliaments has had them abstain on or reject bills that were rooted in the very ideals of communism, and the Parliamentary Communist Party has pursued no avenue to support the Communist Party branch in Veldunium. In an even more shocking deviation from their pledges, the Communists have recently abstained on the Enemy Alien Wartime Exclusion Act, dubbed “The Concentration Camp Act” by Labour MPs, despite their pledge to protect those who fled from the chaos of these wars across the world! The Guardian attempted to contact both Mr. Sizov and Ulyanov for a comment on this deviation from policy, but they have not responded. The Death of The FPP and FNP, UKIP Rises From Their Ashes With the “interesting” musings of some of their members, it is no surprise that there have been musings of a backbencher rebellion against the FPP leadership for some time. While a much more centralized and controlling party, the FNP is just as prone to racist and crazy musings as some of their FPP counterparts. Something that should be remembered though is that both these parties have so far shown themselves to not only be enemies of the general populace, but also to their own voting base. When the Emperor demanded that all parties, who gained support of the people, to suspend elections for the war duration both these parties violated their word and proved themselves more than ever that they are the true threat to national security and stability! They have abandoned the center-right, one of the largest caucuses in Falleen politics for the far-right. So that leaves a question, who is taking their place? While there is a strong potential for new parties to cease this land, it is the view of this writer that it is UKIP who will be the strongman of the old FPP voters. Mr. Farage and his associates, like Mr.Summers, have shown that they are willing to meet parties from the Center and Left of politics to better the people with a moderate agenda for all. Though still struggling with the mire of questionable political funding from some figures. UKIP still sparkles in comparisons to the FNP, a party that has now become a dynastic political party, and the FPP, the personal political arm of the Faraalian Lecter family. Aaron Yonda, Guardian Politcal Editor '' '''Guest Column: The Concentration Camp Act Will Never Be Enacted By My Ministry' With this recent showing from those parties that need the support of ultra-nationalists and require a constant air of fear to keep their rule strong, it is time that those of us who stand for equality to make our voices heard. I will make this pledge here and now, the only thing that would allow for this law to become fact is for myself or any other Labour MP to be removed for refusing to enact it. We will not bow to such baseless racism and scaremongering nor abandon our principles of equality and commitment to inclusion. We expect that this bill will hopefully not pass either Chamber, but if it does I can assure the people that it shall never be enacted. Category:The World of HDFRF